Item Variants
Masterwork Equipment There are mundane items that are mass produced for mere function, and then there are items that craftsmen labor over for weeks or months. Such items are often named and given to the finest warriors and heroes of the realm. Below we treat masterwork items as magic items with regards to cost and rarity. Such items do not count as magical, nor do they count against your magical item limits. You do not need to attune masterwork mundane gear. These items are simply better than standard. Masterwork Tools Item, common While wielding a masterwork tool that you are proficient with, you gain a +2 bonus to any ability score or skill check you perform with it. In addition, you craft at a rate of +20% gold value when using this tool. Masterwork Weapons Weapon, uncommon Masterwork weapons have either a +1 bonus to attack rolls or to damage (chosen during item creation) and the item has maximum hit points for an object of its size (usually 18 hp). Elves favor faster and more precise weapons for instance, while dwarves prefer a hammer that leaves no orc standing. Such a weapon is not magical, and if it is enchanted, its masterwork bonus does not stack with its magical bonuses to hit and damage. Masterwork Armor Armor, uncommon Masterwork armor is usually custom-fit and more flexible than typical off the shelf wares. Such armor allows the wearer to increase the maximum Dexterity modifier of their armor by +1 and you only suffer a – 2 penalty on physical skills (i.e., Stealth) instead of disadvantage. Masterwork armor can usually be refitted to a new wearer by spending 10% of the item’s cost in crafting. New Equipment Options Double: This enhancement may only be added to one-handed, non-heavy weapons. Weapon gains the two-handed property, and loses the versatile property if it had it before. The weapon gains a second end that functions as another weapon, usually the same. The wielder may treat both weapons as if they had the light property for the purposes of two-weapon fighting. cost Folded: Weapon gains resistance to B/S/P damage from weapons that are not magical or adamantine. Certain oriental blades are folded hundreds of times to withstand the shattering blows of an attacker’s blades. gp Gigantic: This weapon is designed to be larger than normal, doubling the damage dice. By default, a character is not proficient with a massive version of a weapon and must train in its use. A half-ogre might forge a gigantic claymore. cost Guard: A properly designed guard is not only beautiful, but functional as well. The guard serves as a small shield for its wielder, protecting them from harm and being disarmed. You gain a +1 bonus to AC and your opponent’s suffer disadvantage when attempting to disarm you. gp Light: May only be placed on a weapon that does not have the heavy property. Weapon gains the finesse property. The elves make longswords that can be wielded with great flourish. gp Weighted: Weapon gains the heavy property, loses the finesse or light property if it had it before, and increases the damage dice by one size. The dwarves are known for the deadliness of their weighted hammers. gp Exotic Equipment An exotic weapon or suit of armor can still be used by characters, but they do not gain a proficiency bonus with it. You must forfeit a skill (or tool) proficiency to begin play proficient, or spend the 250 days of training to become proficient. A GM may allow certain races, classes, etc. proficiency with exotic weapons if applicable (elven, oriental, etc.). Poison Handling Given their deadly natures, poisons are illegal in most societies but are favored among assassins, drow, and other evil societies. Applying Poison A single dose of poison on a weapon or some other object only affects a single target. A poisoned weapon or object retains its poison until the weapon scores a hit or the object is touched (unless the poison is wiped off before a target comes in contact with it). Once applied, the poison retains potency for one minute before drying. Purchasing Poison In most societies, laws prohibit the possession and use of poison, but a shady black-market dealer or unlawful apothecary might have a stash and be willing to sell some poisons because of the sheer temptation of their value in gold. Those characters with illicit contacts might be able to find poison relatively easily. Other characters might have to make extensive inquiries and pay bribes before they track down the poisons that they seek. Use the poison’s cost to determine its effective rarity (similarly to a magic item). Then use the same approach as listed for finding magic items for sale. Crafting Poison During downtime between adventures, a character can craft poisons if the character has proficiency with a poisoner’s kit. Not all poison ingredients are available for purchase, and tracking down certain ingredients might form the basis of an entire adventure. This may require the use of Nature checks to find the appropriate herbs in the wild if not able to find the ingredients in the PCs location. To create a poison, you use a poisoner’s kit and craft as normal until you reach the value of the poison desired. Distilling Poison More heinous poison can also be crafted if one has the skill. By doubling the effective cost of poison during crafting, the Constitution save DC is increased by +1. This process distills the poison, greatly increasing its potency. A poison can only be distilled up to twice, resulting in a 300% increase in its base price and a +2 bonus to its save DC. Harvesting Poison A character can attempt to harvest poison from a poisonous creature, such as a snake, spider or other poisonous animal. The creature must be incapacitated or dead and the harvesting requires 1d6 minutes and a DC 20 Intelligence (Survival) or Poisoner’s Kit tool proficiency check. On a successful check, the character harvests enough poison for a single dose. On a failed check, the character is unable to extract any poison. If the character fails the check by 5 or more, the character is subjected to the creature’s poison. Category:Variant Rules